Evening Star !
by saltwitch
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan hidup seorang Lee Chaeri yang mempunyai dua sosok ibu dan dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya garis takdir mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana kisahnya ?


Title : Evening Star !

Cast : Lee Chaeri

Park Chanyeol

Yuki hwang

Lee Minri

Byun Baekhyun

Author : saltwitch

Don't bash. Don't plagiat. Review juseyo~

.

 _Story Begin~_

 _._

Hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku adalah dilahirkan didunia ini. Dengan rahim seorang wanita yang selalu kujunjung tinggi, ibuku. Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan pahit yang baru-baru ini kuketahui. Sebuah kenyataan hidup seorang Lee Chaeri yang mempunyai dua sosok ibu. Ibu yang telah membesarkan dan merawatku hingga umurku kini menginjak 20 tahun dan Ibuku yang lain adalah Ibu yang telah mengandung dan melahirkanku.

Sulit menerima fakta yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam fikiran sedikitpun. Untukku, Ibuku hanya ada satu dan tak akan pernah tergantikan posisinya dalam hidupku. Entahlah pikiran dan hatiku menolak bahwa Ibuku yang sebenarnya, bukanlah Ibu yang aku ketahui selama ini. Jahat ? Tidak punya hati ? yah silahkan saja mau berkomentar apapun tentang diriku, karna kalian hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih jahat ? takdir bahkan jauh lebih jahat padaku.

"Aku pulang" aku melenggang masuk. Kerumahku tentu saja.

"Nona sudah pulang rupanya." ahh itu kim ahjumma. Dia adalah pembantu rumah tangga disini. aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tanpa menghentikan langkahku sedikitpun.

Kamarku terletak dilantai atas, tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar kakakku Lee Minri. Aku membuka pintu kamarku lalu meletakkan tasku di meja belajarku.

"Haaaahhh..." aku menghela nafas berat sambil merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king sizeku.

Rumahku memang terasa sepi hari ini. Eonniku mungkin masih berada dikantornya, dia adalah salah satu arsitek handal di korea selatan. Dia selalu pulang larut setiap hari, aku selalu akur dengannya walaupun terkadang terjadi pertengkaran kecil. Eomma biasanya ada dirumah, mungkin hari ini dia sedang bertemu dengan temannya atau shopping ? entahlah. Eommaku sangat baik dan mempunyai sifat lembut layaknya seorang ibu. Tapi sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal sensitif seperti teman dekat.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan memeriksa apa ada pesan atau semacamnya.

"Yeishh, kenapa dia tidak mengabariku 3 hari ini ? menyebalkan sekali !" aku melempar ponselku tepat disampingku.

"Byun Baekhyuuuun !" aku meneriakkan namanya sambil menangkupkan badanku lalu mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun adalah pacarku sejak satu tahun terakhir. Kita kuliah di universitas yang sama hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Aku mengambil jurusan desain sedangkan dia jurusan perbisnisan, entah apa namanya aku tidak mengerti tentang bisnis.

Beberapa hari ini dia tidak membalas pesanku dan sulit sekali bertemu dengannya. Apa dia marah padaku ? tapi kenapa ?

"Aaaarghh. aku merindukanmu Baekhyun !"

"Sajangnim, 30 menit lagi ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan Cho Corporation. Ini akan membahas mengenai kerjasama kerja yang akan kita lakukan" Sekertarisku mengingatkan tentang jadwalku setelah ini.

"Baiklah, Kau urus semuanya" aku berkata tanpa sedikitpun menoleh dari dokumen-dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani serta beberapa kontrak yang membutuhkan tanda tanganku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Ia menunduk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

Sudah menjadi tuntutan untukku bekerja sedari pagi hingga larut. Banyak hal yang bergantung pada keputusanku dan beban berat yang harus dipikul olehku itu menjadi konsekuensi untuk menjadi seorang CEO dari perusahaanku, ah belum ini masih perusahaan ayahku. Perusahaan ini baru sah menjadi milikku kalau aku sudah menikah.

Park Chanyeol, umur 25 tahun, tinggi badan 180, wajah proporsional. Itu adalah gambaran dari diriku. Sebenarnya tidak sulit mendapatkan seorang wanita untuk kuajak menikah, hey siapa yang tidak mau menikah dengan seorang CEO tampan dan muda sepertiku ? hanya saja, aku masih menikmati kesendirianku. Dan tentu saja aku harus benar-benar menseleksi siapa wanita yang akan menjadi istriku nanti. Karna bagiku, menikah bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan.

"Sudah sampai park sajangnim" Ucap supirku

Aku turun dari mobilku, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku. Tepat waktu, tentu saja harus begitu. Aku merapihkan sedikit jas ku lalu melenggang masuk kedalam restorant yang menjadi tempat pertemuanku saat ini.

"Anyeonghaseyo" aku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku memberi hormat pada CEO dari Cho Corp.

"Anyeong haseyo Park sajangnim" jawabnya

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama ?" Tanyaku

"ahh tidak. Ini sesuai perjanjian. Seperti biasa anda selalu tepat waktu" Tuan cho tersenyum. Sepertinya ini hal yang baik untuk kerjasamaku. aku tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" aku membalas senyumannya "Baiklah, langsung saja pada pokok pembicaraannya. Sekertaris Lee, kau sudah mengurusnya kan ?" aku menoleh pada sekertarisku.

"Tentu tuan" Ia mengangguk "Ini adalah kontrak yang akan kita jalankan Tuan Cho" Sekertaris Lee memberikan sebuah Map berisi dokumen kontrak kerjasama antara perusahaanku dan perusahaannya.

.

.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Tuan cho setelah berunding dengan sekertarisnya.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya" Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Semoga berjalan dengan baik" Tuan cho meraih tanganku untuk berjabat tangan.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan meja tadi dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahku. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"ahh sekertaris Lee, setelah ini apa ada pertemuan lagi ?" aku bertanya sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku.

"eumm Tidak ada sajangnim. Sisanya bisa saya bereskan" Ucapnya

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat pintu lift terbuka. "Cih yang benar saja." Seorang pria sedang mencumbu wanitanya didalam lift. Aku menutup kembali pintu lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Apa mereka tidak punya malu sama sekali" aku menggerutu sendiri karna harus menunggu lift selanjutnya. Sekertarisku tertawa tertahan disampingku.

"Yaak kenapa kau tertawa eoh ?" aku menoleh padanya

"ha ha.. Tidak, hanya saja kurasa tuan berlebihan" Jawabnya

"Berlebihan apanya ?" Tanyaku

"Hal seperti tadi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa tuan. Kau juga pasti pernah melakukannya kan ?" Ucap sekertarisku.

Ciuman ? aku pernah melakukannya. Dengan mantan pacarku dulu. Apa kabar dia sekarang ?

Ting !

Pintu lift sudah terbuka, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Bagaimanapun caranya hari ini juga aku harus bertemu dengannya !" Aku mengepalkan tanganku memberi semangat untukku sendiri.

Aku mengambil tasku lalu melangkah keluar kamar. "aaarghhh Baekhyuuun ! aku hampir gila !"

Bruk !

Suara pintu tertutup yang tidak wajar karna kekesalanku sendiri. Masa bodoh kalau pintu kamarku rusak atau semacamnya. aku menuruni tangga, dimeja makan sudah ada eomma yang sedang menyusun makanan di sana.

"Selamat pagi sayang" eomma tersenyum padaku

"eoh, pagi eomma" aku duduk di tempatku biasa makan.

"heishh kenapa pagi-pagi wajahmu seperti itu ?" Tanya eonni yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingku.

"Woaaah eonni kapan kau kesini ? sepertinya tadi kau masih bernyanyi ria di kamar mandimu. Kkkk~" aku tertawa membayangkan suaranya yang seadanya tadi. hahaaa

"Yaaak ! jangan alihkan pembicaraan ! heiish." Terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah malu. hahaaa.

"Ahh biar kutebak ! kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu yang sering pake eyeliner itu eoh ? benarkan ?" eonni memasang wajah yang menyebalkan sekali saat berkata 'eyeliner' ish.

"Eonnniiii berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu ! menyebalkan !" aku mempoutkan bibirku

"Tcihh. sudah pasti begitu" eonni mulai memasukkan sarapan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak eonni. aku sama sekali tidak bertengkar dengannya. beberapa hari ini dia tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun bahkan pesanku tidak dibalas. padahal sebelumnya kita tidak ada masalah sedikitpun" aku menundukkan kepalaku memandang sarapanku

"Heol ! dasar bocah. hal yang seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu maksudnya ?" eonni menggernyitkan alisnya menatapku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Heh bocah, begini yah. kalau seorang pria mendadak menjauh bahkan menghindar darimu, apalagi dia tidak bisa kau temui. Itu artinya dia ingin hubungan kalian berhenti atau singkatnya putus. Banyak alasannya kenapa begitu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya nanti" eonni melanjutkan makannya setelah mengatakan nasihatnya.

"Eonni ! berhenti memanggilku bocah. aku sudah 20 tahun. Dan eonni itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia sering bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku. jadi tidak akan mungkin ia ingin putus seperti katamu." Aku memakan sarapanku. Chaeri itu tidak mungkin ! tidak mungkin ! iyah itu tidak mungkin. harusnya begitu. hatiku mulai resah.

"Aaaahhh aku merasa frustasi yuki-yaa.." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di meja taman kampusku.

"Nado Chaeri-ya" Yuki duduk disamping kananku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo saling berbagi masalah" Aku mengangkat kepalaku

"Baiklah, kau yang mulai dulu" Ucapnya

"Seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersifat aneh secara tiba-tiba. bahkan terkesan menjauh, menurutmu bagaimana?" Aku menatap wajah temanku itu

"hmm, Sudah berapa lama ?" Yuki mengangkat alisnya sebelah

"Sifatnya mulai berubah sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, tapi sejak tiga hari ini dia benar-benar seperti tertelan bumi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi dan ditemui" Mataku menerawang jauh

"Aaah sepertinya aku mengerti. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan chaeri-ya" Yuki menunjukan dua jarinya didepan wajahku.

"Apa ?" Tanyaku

"Kemungkinan pertama, mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan padanya. Dan kemungkinan yang kedua, Dia mungkin memang ingin pergi darimu. Itu" Jawab yuki

"Begitukah ?" aku menggernyit, yuki hanya mengangguk pasti. "Haaah baiklah semoga kemungkinan pertama. Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu padaku" Ucapku pada yuki

"Suatu hubungan yang tidak pernah dideklarasikan bahkan saat ini sudah empat bulan berlalu. Itu membuatku frustasi" Kini giliran yuki yang terlihat berkaca-kaca

"Aaah kurasa itu bukan masalah yuki-ya. Suatu hubungan tidak perlu adanya sebuah deklarasi, cukup dengan kita menikmatinya dan merasa nyaman. Tanpa perlu ada yang mengganggu keintiman kalian" Aku menyesap minuman sodaku.

"Menurutmu begitu ? Tapi chaeri, dia bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkanku pada orang tuanya" Yuki menundukan kepalanya

"Mungkin dia belum siap. Berfikir positiflah yuki" Ujarku

"Hmm, geurae. Gomawo Chaeri-ya" Yuki tersenyum padaku.

"eoh, Terimakasih kembali Yuki" Yuki hanya membalas senyum padaku.

"Yuki-ya, Kurasa aku harus meluruskan masalahku saat ini. aku akan menemuinya langsung di apartemennya. Do'akan aku, semoga kemungkinan kedua tidak terjadi" Ucapku lalu bangkit dari dudukku.

"Baiklah, aku selalu mendo'akanmu. Aku juga ada kencan hari ini, Fighting untuk kita berdua !" Yuki mengepalkan tangannya

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan beranjak manjauh dari bangku taman itu.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan foto-fotoku bersamanya, Pria yang saat ini membuatku selalu gelisah dengan sikapnya. Aku sudah bertekad akan menemuinya langsung di apartemen miliknya sendiri, saat ini juga. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Jalanan cukup ramai seperti biasanya.

"eoh, itu Yuki" Dia sedang bersama seorang pria, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tampan, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Sedikit mirip dengan postur tubuh baekhyun. Aku tersenyum.

.

.

 _Ting Tong !_

Aku memencet bel pintu apartemennya. "Semoga kau ada dirumah sekarang" Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang sedang memegang ponsel.

"Yaa, Siapa ?" Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang selalu kurindukan.

"Baekhyun.." Aku hanya menyebut namanya. Ia menatapku dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh kau. Ada apa ?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah dinginnya tanpa ada niat menyuruhku masuk kedalam.

"Heish, apa maksudmu. Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan pacarku, belakangan ini kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Kenapa ?" Aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya. aku merangkul tangannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melepaskan tangannya. Aku sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuannya padaku.

"Kau kenapa ?" Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca

"Apa masih belum jelas ?" Ucapnya melihatku

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sayang" Aku mencoba meraih tangannya. Namun ia menghindar.

"Aku fikir kau pintar. Baiklah akan kubuat ini menjadi jelas. Aku ingin kita berakhir, benar-benar berakhir Chaeri. Kau mengertikan ? Jadi cepat pergi dari sini. Aku sedang memiliki tamu" Baekhyun menutup kembali pintunya tanpa menghiraukanku.

Aku masih mmbeku didepan pintu apartemen baekhyun. Kata-katanya terus terngiang dikepalaku. Air mataku mulai menetes perlahan dipipiku. Beginikah akhirnya ? Ini terlalu sakit !

Aku berjalan gontai menuju masih dengan air mata mengalir. Terserah dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang. Ini sangat sakit.

 _Bruk !_

"aah, Yaak kalau jalan lihat-lihat !" Seorang pria berjas hitam atau abu-abu ? entahlah aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku menabrak bahu kanannya. Tanpa memperdulikan itu, aku terus berjalan keluar menunggu taksi. Rasanya, aku hanya ingin berada dikamarku saat ini.

 _To Be Continued._

 _Anyeongg reader-nim._ Gimana jalan ceritanya ? Berantakankah ? Atau mungkin ketebak jalan ceritanya ? hmm tolong review dong reader, hehee. Biar makin semanget lanjutinnya. oh iya, ff ini pernah aku publish di wp pribadiku, dengan nama pena yang beda. salt baru ganti nama pena belakangan ini. tadinya miss088, tapi karena ada author dengan nama pena yang mirip jadi terpaksa ganti deh. daripada dituduh plagiat /-_- _\_

Please review juseyooooo...

salam, salt.


End file.
